Impure Animagus
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: Alexander Violet became a butterfly animagus. That night he disappeared without a trace. A few days later an akuma was created. That evening, it was defeated, and the former akuma flew away free.


Alexander Violet slid in his bed with a disappointed sigh. Years of training, and finally his wish had been granted, yet in the worst way possible. Legendary wizards and witches become Animagi, Minerva McGonagall to name one. He too tried to become an Animagus, and he succeeded. Yet while some were cats, dogs or some other somewhat useful animal. He was a butterfly, a glowing white and beautiful butterfly, but a butterfly nonetheless. Alexander drifted off, tired beyond compare after his transformation.

A man dressed in a purple, regal outfit dashed along the rooftops of London silently yet swiftly. His cane firmly held in his hand. An evil smirk plastered on his face. He stopped at an empty lot of land. He smirked, since he didn't technically have wizarding powers, he was considered a muggle. But no ordinary muggle, a peculiar purple outline appeared briefly around his eyes and then disappeared. Suddenly there was an old Victorian-style house sticking out like a sore thumb along the muggle street. He strode in, reaching the door. He tried it, and found it predictably, locked. His cane flashed briefly and the wards simply disappeared, no resistance was given or alert was sounded.

He walked through the house until he discovered the hum of a newfound energy coming from a door. He chuckled darkly in satisfaction. The door opened and he found one Alexander Violet was found dead to the world. He put silencing charms around the room before chanting an incantation. Alexander woke up instantly, screaming in agony as his very DNA was changed. Alexander fainted from the extreme pain only a few minutes later, by then he was glowing a sickly purple. The man cackled,

"Rise, Warrior of Nooroo and all his descendants! Realise your true power at my side! **turn in papilionem remedium nullum apud!** "

Alexander was enveloped in a purple light and what was once human, was now a butterfly.

"come my future akuma, and join your master," he commanded, holding out his index finger as a perch for the butterfly,

The butterfly flapped over with no struggle or resistance, and landed on his finger.

With that the man, better known as Hawkmoth, apparated away silently.

 _A few days later…_

"A cheater, forced to show his true colours, now mocked and ridiculed," Hawkmoth chuckled, as the butterfly landed in his hands before being infused with evil energy, Alexander, now just known as a simple butterfly, screamed silently in agony as his very essence was corrupted.

"Go my akuma, and evilise them!" Hawkmoth finished,

He fought with all his strength to fly away, but Hawkmoth's iron grip was relentless and forced him to do Hawkmoth's bidding. After a long and tiring flight, he reached a child who was alone, yet there was still cards on the table, it looked like a game of Poker. He flew into the only card left in the child's hand, then he felt weird, everything was black, yet he could still sense or 'hear.'

"Sleight of Hand, I am Hawkmoth, your friends have abandoned and humiliated you because you wanted to win more than them, they should be shown the error of their ways, don't you agree?"

"yes, they should Hawkmoth," the child replied evilly,

"you may have this opportunity, but I require something in return, Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth,"

Repulsive purple energy covered the boy and turned him into Hawkmoth's servant.

It was a tiring battle. Sleight of Hand was one of the harder battles, but where there was a will there was a way, Ladybug mused internally,

"Chat, don't focus on his illusions, they aren't real, it's exactly like Volpina!" she called,

"whatever you say bugaboo!"

After an elaborate strategy with a lot of close shaves, the akuma was defeated and Ladybug ripped the card in half, Alexander broke free, yet Hawkmoth was commanding him to fly away with all his strength, but it was futile as the yoyo captured him and a blinding white light enveloped him, before being released.

"bye bye, little butterfly," he heard,

Though unlike most akumas who would flap for their freedom, Alexander landed on her finger, before flying away, he hoped she interpreted that as a thank you.

Ladybug smiled in joy, as she watched the butterfly flap away.

So, Alexander Violet flew away to the opposite of where the sun was setting, as England was east. Eventually he would return home and wish for a cure for his permanent ailment. But for now, he just enjoyed freedom.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot and many more to come!**

 **MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
